starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Dustin
Dustin the Big Hopper is part of the Freight train in Starlight Express. He plays a large role in supporting his friends, Poppa and Rusty, the Steam Engines. Personality He is a gentle, kind-hearted soul who is very shy and very sensitive, especially about his weight. He shuns attention, during Freight, when Control introduces him, he had to be called twice as he was too shy to come forward. His best friends are Flat-Top and Rusty. Dustin is also close with the rest of the freight yard residents, like the Rockies (or now Hip-Hoppers) and Poppa. He is also eager to be a racing partner, shown by his enthusiasm to race with Poppa in the third heat of the original London production, as well as the Downhill Final with Rusty. Role We first meet Dustin in Freight, as Rusty shunts the Freight train into place. He's happily minding his own business, laughing as Flat-Top entertains, when Control calls on him to introduce himself. He is too shy, and only steps forward when Control repeats himself and Flat-top encourages him to do so. But with Flat-Top's support, he's proud of his job in the freight train. Dustin is awed by the appearance of Electra's Components, commenting "Electra must be rich to have his own repair truck!" Flat-Top replies less respectfully "Or unreliable!" Dustin keeps out of the Components' way after Purse answers them that "Electra IS rich, switch your allegiance to Electra!" But he's on more familiar territory as Greaseball sings Pumping Iron, he and Flat-Top watch the girls all dancing with the Diesel. As we change scene to the freight yard after Race One, we see Dustin in the freight yard along with Poppa, Rockies and Flat-Top. Poppa sings The Blues with Dustin sitting at his feet, joining in on his mouth organ. Dustin loves the music so much he gets totally carried away, and doesn't hear Poppa calling him, until Poppa knocks him over the head so he can finish the song! Dustin volunteers to race with Poppa - but he's so big and heavy, it's a ridiculous proposition. Anyway, there isn't a free space in the race. But then Control announces that the British train has been scrapped - space for a late entry! Poppa takes this as divine intervention, and it's meant to be. Poppa and Dustin leave for the Race. Poppa and Dustin look a ridiculous pair next to the sleek Nationals and their nimble partners, but like the Hare and the Tortoise, the National engines underestimate the old Steam engine and his heavy partner, and while they're busy fighting, Poppa takes the lead! And while Dustin's weight makes him hard to pull uphill, the final stretch is downhill, and they win the race. But after passing the finish line, Poppa collapses, worn out by the exertion. Poor Dustin is mortified, full of guilt and worry for the old Steamer, and the Rockies blame him for encouraging Poppa. In the big argument that follows (The Rap), Dustin sticks with Poppa who's recovered enough to argue that Rusty should stay in the race. After all the exertion and stress, Dustin finds himself a quiet corner to take a nap, but he has the strangest dream about the Starlight Express, talking to Rusty. He's woken by Rusty calling to people - and it wasn't a dream! Dustin has absolute faith in Rusty, and agrees to go with him, wherever they might be going... The Final race had to be re-run after the massive crash, and this time, it's being raced on the Downhill course. Rusty and Dustin crash the pre-race ceremony, and put themselves head to head with Greaseball and Pearl, and Electra and Caboose. Dustin's weight plays to their advantage racing downhill, and while the Diesel and Electric are busy fighting, Rusty and Dustin take the lead. But when Electra hits Pearl and Greaseball uncouples her at speed, Rusty sacrifices his lead to make sure she's safe. But, partly thanks to Caboose's meddling and in-fighting, Rusty and Dustin sneak up on the big engines, and as they get distracted, Rusty takes the lead, and he and Dustin cross the finish line as victors! But Rusty isn't interested in celebrating, he immediately leaves to find Pearl, Dustin staying behind to see the wreck of Greaseball, Electra and Caboose stumble in. This means that when Poppa turns up and wants to know where Rusty is, Dustin knows he went looking for Pearl, and he's one of the first to catch up to the young lovers as everyone lives happily ever after. Appearance Dustin Design 1.jpg|Original design, muted version Dustin Design 2.jpg|Original design, vibrant version Dustin Design 3.jpg|Revised 1986 headwear design Gallery Dustin Danny Metcalfe London.jpg|London 1988 Dustin b05 Stuart Tayler.jpg|Bochum 2005 Dustin Nz09 Gavin Ashbarry.jpg|New Zealand 2009 Cast London Broadway Japan / Australia Tours Bochum, Germany US Tour 1989 - 1991 Las Vegas 1993 - 1997 US Tour 2003 - 2004 UK Tours 2004 - 2008 NZ Tour 2009 UK Tour 2012-2013 Category:Characters Category:Freight